Brown Bricks In Minecrust
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha play Minecraft, where they get to build brown bricks with Inspector Gadget.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god, this was a terrible idea..." Dry Bowser stated as he was trying to fend off the annoying green Creepers from the brick house he had just built.

Toadette farted in fright as she was being chased by a black colored creeper, running as fast as she could. "Eep! I think I just made some brown bricks in my diaper!"

"Miney crafta is the most fun you can possibly have!" Inspector Gadget stated as he was building brown bricks for him to test his go go gadgets on. "What is the point of Minecrap?"

Petey Piranha was too busy barfing brown goop on the creepers as he then chucked several brown bricks out of his red pouch, chuckling as he moved his green leaves about, with Inspector Gadget nodding his head in approval.

"I'm always on duty. Go Go Gadget brown brick!" Gadget exclaimed as he then began flying in the air as he had his helicopter hat activated, with him circling around the blocky world of Minecraft.

Dry Bowser just watched in disbelief after taking care of all the creepers, with Toadette chucking her own brown bricks back at the creeper chasing her, with them looking exactly like the ones in Minecraft.


	2. Chapter 2

Inspector Gadget casually held a couple of brown bricks in Minecrap with his go go gadget hands as he looked at them, then got a smile on his face. "Oh look, a free IPad!"

He was then attacked by annoying Creepers who spawned out of nowhere.

Dry Bowser lifted his skull up as he looked around to see what the sound was, with it starting to get dark out in the Minecraft world as he was gathering material for his group. "Hmm... where did that stupid inspector go this time...?"

Nearby at a brick base was Toadette farting, the flatulent mushroom girl using her farts to keep the pixelated Minecraft creatures away. "Oh my! I think my stinky peeyew poots will keep the creepers away from us for sure!"

Petey Piranha mumbled as he was adding vines everywhere using his plant body, which made the structures come together better as he then noticed the sun setting away in the distance, calling out to Dry Bowser and Toadette, who both joined the mutated piranha plant in the base, the doors being shut as the creatures attempted to approach, but were held aback by the awful stench of Toadette's fart gas.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know what my favorite thing to do is in Minecrap?" Inspector Gadget started as he was making brown bricks, predictable that he was using his go go gadget gadgets. "I love building brown bricks with Minecrap."

"Yes, we get it Gadget." Dry Bowser stated as he was collecting all the various Minecraft chicken walking around.

"Does my minecraft skin look fat?" Toadette asked as she was showing off her minecraft look, with the others not really paying attention to her.

Petey Piranha was fending off the spiders that were emerging from the ground, with the plant barfing brown goop on them as he managed to either frighten them or get them killed from drowning within the goop.

"Wowzers!" Gadget exclaimed as he made a replica of himself using brown bricks in minecrap. "What is the point of Minecrap?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh boy, minecraft!" Inspector Gadget exclaimed with joy in his voice. "Do you know what I like to do in mineycrafta? Building bricks, because it's the best thing and most amount of fun you can have while playing an app! I can see why all the kids play it these days, it's because they like to build brown bricks in Minecrap!"  
Dry Bowser sighed as he shook his skull. "Is this the only thing you can think to say?"

"Well, uh... go go Gadget copter!" The Inspector of Gadgets exclaimed as he then summoned a helicopter from his hat, twirling away as a tornado composed of brown bricks approached them.

Toadette shit herself in shock from farting too hard in shock at the presence of the Minecrap twister. "Oh my, that is huge!"

Petey Piranha scoffed as he opened his bulbous mouth and opened up his pouch at the same time, causing the brown colored brick material to be sucked away inside his maw and container as he then closed both, chuckling with his green leaf over his lips.

And that was, well basically it.


End file.
